


S E C R E T S

by Moonlight_kittyk



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_kittyk/pseuds/Moonlight_kittyk
Summary: Everyone has secrets.Some are exposed and some are buried so deep, they sometimes forget that it is there.She holds a deep secretsAnd so does he.She is running from her pastWhile he is trying to go back.





	S E C R E T S

There are certain things that people keep in the past.

Rumors, Secrets, Their entire life

Why would anyone do that?

Well it's simple : It haunts them. Keeps them awake for days with no sleep.

They might even start living a life that fresh and new.

While some people can't even remember what happened.

Maybe trauma or deep down, they know it will dissapoint them.

Meet Lana and Drew.

Read to find out how their life unfolds when they encounter each other.


End file.
